For example, the European patent EP1332914B1 by the same Applicant describes a vehicle seat comprising a support structure and a first and second shaped panel supported by the support structure and respectively forming the seat and the backrest of the seat. The support structure comprises a first and a second side support element (generally made of metal, e.g. aluminium) which extends along opposite sides of the seat and which are interconnected by a transverse element which extends to the area where the seat joins the backrest. Each side support element comprises a first rectilinear section and a second rectilinear section, typically longer than the first section and interconnected with the first section through an integrated folded joining zone.
According to European patent EP1332914B1, each first rectilinear section has a first groove extending over substantially its entire length and each second rectilinear section has a second groove extending over substantially its entire length. The first grooves are arranged facing each other and are suitable to house the respective opposite side edges of the first panel forming the seat, while the second grooves are arranged facing each other and are suitable to house the respective opposite side edges of the second panel forming the backrest.
This results in a simple, sturdy seat that can be quickly assembled and disassembled. In particular, the seat according to EP1332914B1 allows for a quick replacement of the seat and/or the backrest if these parts have been damaged by vandalism.
The European patent EP2366584 describes a vehicle seat comprising a support structure and a first and second shaped panel supported by the support structure and respectively forming the seat and seat backrest, the support structure comprising a first and a second side support element extending along opposite sides of the seat and interconnected by a transverse element extending to the area joining the seat and the backrest. Each side support element comprises a first rectilinear section and a second rectilinear section which is longer than the first section and interconnected with the first section through a folded joining area. Each first/second rectilinear section is provided with an elongated groove which communicates with the outside through an elongated opening whose width is smaller than the maximum width of the groove section. At least one pair of appendices extend from the first lower face of the first shaped panel and have sections complementary to that of the groove inside which they are housed, ensuring stable attachment of the first panel to the support structure. A second upper face of the first panel is covered with at least one flexible finish sheet which comprises side end portions extending beyond the side edges of the first panel defining a folded section underneath the first panel; this folded section is pressed between a perimeter portion of the second face of the panel and a portion of the first rectilinear section. The second shaped panel has a similar structure.